myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
We Are Many
A mysterious virus as spread throughout downtown Dallas. Within two weeks, an entire skyscraper filled with office workers succumbed to a mysterious sickness. The building belonged to Doug Domman Pharmaceuticals. Unlike any other, it was an affliction that caused people to go mad with laughter. They told bad jokes and performed horrible pranks on one another. Doctors tried their best to figure out the mysterious sickness but lacked any evidence of foreign pathogens. Suddenly, hundreds of workers went outside and fell into a slight coma, leaving the building without a single soul. Police officials began to notice that large amounts of data would go missing after every night. Massive amounts of funds transferred. The Dallas Police Force reached out to the Texas School of Justice for assistance. They believe that in the next few days, the biggest corporate heist will take place. Well this was new. She wasn't sure why they assigned her this mission; as she wasn't any investigator. But, she was game as long as it meant arresting some criminals. A firefight wouldn't hurt either; that's where she'd be able to flex a little bit. At least before she heard her mom's stern warning replaying in the back of her mind. "Alright ma, I ain't gonna shoot up em up...too much," she commented. A black double-barrel pistol shined at her hip; a gift from her pa and a treasured item of hers. "Now where have the others gotten to..I'll bust a cap in their ass if they got to places they shouldn't." "Now Elizabeth, there is no need for such foul language." A voice called out from beyond the threshold. Although calm, something about the voice demanded attention and all eyes on it's owner. Alejandro Edwardson, a senior of the Texas School of Justice had revealed himself, dusting off his outfit and shaking his wrist, revealing a rather expensive looking watch that he wore. After doing so, he would roll up his sleeve just enough to check the time, tapping the watch as well showing it's touch screen properties. "Just running a little late is all." He stated, brushing himself up on the task at hand. The night was still young. But in the distance, the white painted clown watched his prey monitor the building. His eyes scanned the building as they moved silently throughout the hallways. "The first step in our plan and they send little brats! Ha! I couldn't make up a funnier punchline." He laughed at his own horrible joke. The mysterious man turned his attention back forward. He, himself, was located somewhere on the fifth floor. He could've easily sent in his puppets to find it but decided against it. Where's the fun in that? He could kill some kids and steal the most important files in this building! Operation Berserk. "A little late my ass. It's rude to keep people waiting. Clearly you don't know fucking manners. You even gotta watch too; for shame," came her sharp retort, recognizing the senior, "Ain't you the head of that Newsletter Club anyway? You know being behind the eight ball is bad for papers." Alejandro stared at Elizabeth with a menacing gaze, who did this girl think she was addressing him in this manner? Speaking to him with such disrespect, and she dared to say he lacked manners. "Watch your tongue and remember who you're talking to." Simple and bland, yet authorizing in tone. "My business is none of your concern, focus on the task at hand." She simply stared back defiantly; apparently he didn't know of her potty mouth reputation. "Sorry Mr. Senior, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to scare me," Lizzie retorted before returning her attention to the space itself. It was eerily quiet. She cocked her pistol while they continued walking through the space. Liz couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched....not that it mattered. Or maybe it did. The sheer quiet definitely had something to do with it though... Metallic clanking echoed throughout the hallway. Alongside the sound of whispering and heels pressing against the floor. Which was quite odd considering that this building was on complete lockdown. Still, the zombielike footsteps continued up the staircase and through the hallway. Machinery clinking against the floor as what could be assumed to be gigantic rats dug through storages in search of something. Their bodies obscured by shadows. "My objective isn't to scare you, it's to make you shut up. Of course I end up with the big mouthed country bumpkin." Alejandro stated, hearing the clanking and clattering throughout the hall ways. Having been donned in his hero suit, he held his hand over the wrist opposite of his watch. There seemed to be a button, which he continued to keep a hand over as he threaded forward. "Of course I'm stuck with the city rat. Tryin' to be cosmopolitan? You're in the south; stop acting like a fucking yankee," she retorted before falling silent. Her hand remained on her gun as she listened to the clanking, placing its direction. Lizzie's pace increased as the sounds drew closer, preparing to open fire. "Here goes..." An explosion of metal slamming against metal as the above vents came crashing down. Several bodies fell, revealing suited men when they entered the brilliance of the full moon. "Knock Knock!" The first one screamed. It was a mixture of a loud battlecry and a episode of hilarity as he launched himself towards the girl. "Knock Knock!" He continued, almost consumed by a sudden wave of insanity. He attempted to pin down Elizabeth. His movements swift, even though he was still in his work uniform. Behind him was another, older gentleman and a female associate. Each still dressed in their suits. They leapt at Alejandro...Seemingly attempting to break through the heroes defenses. "Don't let them get upstairs!" The head assaulter screamed.